A Present Wrapped In Red
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Zexion has never really found any reason to enjoy Christmas, nor celebrate it. But when he is stranded on Earth do to portal compleacations, he might learn a thing or two from a girl he encounters.


**A Present Wrapped in Red**

**_Summary: Zexion has never really found any reason to enjoy Christmas, nor celebrate it. But when he is stranded on Earth due to portal complications, he might learn a thing or two from a girl he encounters._**

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm here with another one-shot about our favorite *cough* bad guys, Organazation XIII! I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

* * *

"Ugh, stupid portal," Zexion murmured when he failed to reactivate the dark corridor. He rubbed his forehead, annoyed at the delay. "Sigh, I knew that going on this mission to Earth might stop the portals from working, at least for a little while. How long did IV say? Eight hours, I believe." Zexion looked at the bright blue sky from the ally he was in. "...I suppose I must wait until then."

Zexion left the dark, cold ally and went to the sidewalk that went in front the small spot. He walked until he came down to the centre of the town and looked about.

The town was covered with decorations. The houses that lined the streets each had either wreaths on their doors or lights in the windows, maybe both. Some even had Santa Clause floats on their porches. As Zexion kept walking, he came to the town square where in the centre was a huge pine tree, ready for decorating.

"Ugh, these people have littered this town in lights," Zexion muttered to himself as he watched two men carry a box filled with lights for the Christmas tree. "What is so special about it, anyway? It is simply an excuse to get out of work." He turned on his heel and left the square. As he walked, he had a strange feeling as if he were being followed. He turned around to see who was following. "Can I help you?"

The girl that had been tailing Zexion stopped short when he had suddenly addressed her. She had curly auburn hair and big green eyes on a face that was coated with freckles. She wore a red dress underneath a big green coat with a green hat and scarf to match. She held her mittened hands behind her back and looked at Zexion. "I- I- umm.."

"You what?" Zexion snapped.

"I- I was wondering, did you say that Christmas is just an excuse to get out of work for a day, before?"

"And what if I did?"

"I- I just wanted to know."

"To answer your question: yes, I did say that. Now if you'll excuse me." Zexion began to walk away again when he felt as if he was being followed again. He turned around to see the same girl. "I thought you left."

"No," the girl stated. She looked at Zexion curiously. "Do you really believe that?"

"Believe what?"

"Believe that Christmas is just an excuse?"

"What I do or do not believe is none of your business. And talking to strangers is not a hobby of mine, so unless you have a question of the utmost importance that I can answer, good day."

"W-wait!" The girl called. She ran after Zexion and stood in front of him. "You're wrong."

"Hmm?" Zexion said, raising an eyebrow at the girl. "And how would you know?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because..." The girl thought for a moment. "Because Jesus was born on Christmas."

"Whatever," Zexion said, trying to brush past the girl.

"Whatever?" The girl repeated. She looked at Zexion with a look of horror on her face. _"Whatever!?"_

"Yes, I believe that is what I said."

"How can you say that! You don't believe in Jesus?"

"No, nor God for that matter," Zexion answered.

"I-..." The girl just stared at Zexion, her mouth wide open. "How can you not?"

Zexion waved his arm around. "Look around you; people. Over there is a hospital, where people are sick and dying. Don't you see? People get hurt and die. Why would God allow that to happen? What's the point?"

"...You don't believe in God because there's so much suffering?"

"Yes. If there was a God, He wouldn't have put death in the world. He is nowhere. There's no point for death." Zexion brushed past the girl and continued walking.

"...Yes there is."

"Excuse me?" Zexion said, turning back to the girl.

"Yes there is," the girl repeated. "There is a point for death."

"There is? Please enlighten me with your idea," Zexion said sarcastically.

"If there was no pain, no death, there'd be no hope."

Zexion just stared at the girl. "And how?"

"You see," the girl began. "If there was no pain or death, people would never go to Heaven. They'd always stay here. And there'd be no happiness, no joy."

"Why would there be no happiness?"

"Because... Did you ever know someone who was really sick? They'd go to the hospital and you would worry and hope they would get better. If they did you'd be so happy..."

"And if they died you'd be sad!" Zexion cut in angrily.

"No," the girl shook her head. "You'd be very sad that God took them away, but then you would realize that God had taken them away to be with Him. He took your friend to a place where pain and death can't touch them. And then you would be over joyed."

Zexion was silent for a moment.

"Hope keeps the world going," the girl said softly. She walked over to Zexion. "It's in your heart," she placed a hand on Zexion's chest.

Before Zexion could walk away, the girl had placed her hand on his chest. He waited for her to flinch in fear not to find a heart beat; but she didn't. She kept her hand there as if she felt a heart beat.

"...I must go," Zexion said. He walked away from the girl and proceeded down the street alone.

* * *

The whole time Zexion waited for night, he thought about that girl. She believed so strongly that pain was a good thing, it was strange.

A clock chimed in the distance. Zexion looked at the tall tower. "Hmm, it's been eight hours. I suppose the portals should work now..." He proceed down the dark streets.

"There you are!"

Zexion turned around to see the same girl that had bothered him before. "What do you want?"

The girl stopped in front of Zexion and panted for breath. "I-I-I'm so glad that- I- caught you," she gasped. "I have something- for you," she pulled out a small package that was wrapped in red paper.

"And what is this?" Zexion said as he examined the parcel.

"It's a gift," the girl said. "But you have to promise not to open it until Chrismas."

"I thought that I told you-"

"Promise!"

Zexion sighed. "Fine, promise."

"Good," the girl said happily. "I'll see you, Zexion! Merry Christmas!"

"Wait!" Zexion called. The girl turned around and looked at him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alice. Alice Kimbell. "Merry Chrismas Zexion!"

Zexion watched as Alice ran down the street. He looked at the gift she had given him and placed it in his pocket before walking back to the ally. As he walked he heard someone talking. He looked to his right to see a graveyard. The person in the graveyard was a boy. He wasn't a very big boy, and he wore a heavy blue coat with a blue cap on his head.

"We're gonna set up the tree today, Al," the boy said. "Mom bought a new wreath since she didn't want to put up the plastic one Dad always does. He looked so disappointed when Mom put the real wreath up! And Tony says that he's gonna get a new bike for Christmas. Kelly says that she's going to get her mom a diamond necklace! I didn't believe her until she showed me. But then Sue came over and said that Kelly got that at Burger King, so it's not real. Anyway, I got to go Al, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Zexion watched as the boy jumped over the white fence and ran out of sight. He looked toward the grave the boy had been talking to. If he had a heart, it would of stopped. On the grave, in neat, tall letters were the words;

_Alice Kimbell._

Zexion felt very, very scared. He pulled his black hood over his head and broke off into a run, back to the ally were the home portal was.

* * *

It was December 24, Christmas Eve. The rest of the members, excluding himself, Saïx, and the Superior, were having a party for it. Zexion meanwhile sat in his room reading. As the clock chimed midnight, Zexion sat up.

"I have to learn to keep track of time," Zexion muttered. He closed his book and placed it on the bookcase. It was then that he noticed a red package near his other books.

"That present Alice gave me," Zexion remembered. He looked at the clock that read 12:01 A.M. "She told me to open it on Christmas, which it is." He took the box down from the shelf and sat on his bed. He tore the red wrapping paper off and looked at the present. It was a book. The cover read;

_The Holy Bible._

Zexion looked at the cover before opening the cover. On the back were a few sentences written in pen. The message read;

_Dear Zexion,_

_I know you don't believe in God or Jesus, but they are there! Please read this book, you will find that life is worth living if you place your trust in God. He wants you to come back to Him, I know it! Please read._

_Merry Chistmas!_

_From Alice._

Zexion read this message and then proceeded to read.

* * *

**Me: Good? Bad? Please, if you have time could you tell me if it's okay? I would be really grateful.**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
